


excuse

by leedokyum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A bit of daddy kink, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedokyum/pseuds/leedokyum
Summary: seokmin didn't realise he was making jeonghan jealous until it was too late.





	excuse

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this gif: https://twitter.com/twitter/statuses/929694504470188032

Seokmin knew he shouldn’t feel this way — so _turned on_ — but he couldn’t help it. It was the power that Jeonghan had over him, it was unlike his dynamic with any of the other members. Seokmin enjoyed the way Jeonghan would tease and baby him more than any other. Seokmin had the kind of affliction that made him put others before himself, and he adored making others happy and treating them like gold. There was just something about Jeonghan that made him so pliant and… _submissive_. 

 

Seokmin wasn’t aware that he was doing it at first, he was certainly not doing it on _purpose_. Mingyu was just being overly touchy with him today and Seokmin wasn’t the kind to turn down any kind of affection. He thought it was innocent and playful, nothing of it, until he caught Jeonghan’s dark eyes staring at them and began to doubt himself. Then, Jeonghan made it clear to the younger boy that he _was_ mad. 

 

Jeonghan would spank or grab the other members’ asses a lot. It was just something that he did and the group had grown accustomed to it. Seokmin had been a victim to this many times before and knew that it would often carry a more sexual connotation for _him_ than the others — especially as Jeonghan would often follow up a little smack to Seokmin’s butt with a private wink and Seokmin would know that they’d be fooling around later. Jeonghan didn’t need to make it obvious to Seokmin this time. They were stood together, in front of the members and a crowd of their fans, as Jeonghan shamelessly swung his arm back and spanked Seokmin’s ass hard enough to make the younger boy wince, giving his ass cheek a squeeze to get the message through to Seokmin perfectly. 

 

Seokmin felt excitement all through his body. Jeonghan was possessive and dominant, he’s shown this side to Seokmin plenty of times before. Jeonghan would often tease Seokmin like this in front of the other members — little physical reminders that would tell him _you’re gonna get it later_. It was one of Seokmin’s favourite things about their relationship. 

 

Today, _later_ appeared to be an overstatement. Seokmin was hardly out of the fansign’s auditorium door when Jeonghan appeared out of nowhere, grabbed his forearm and dragged him into the nearest supply room. After clicking the lock on the door, Jeonghan had Seokmin against the hall, the younger boy’s back to his front. Jeonghan took his wrists in his hands and pinned them above his head. Seokmin could feel Jeonghan, already hard, against his ass. 

 

“Do you enjoy riling me the fuck up?” Jeonghan whispered darkly into his ear, making Seokmin’s knees feel weak. “You’re fucking shameless aren’t you?”

 

“Jeonghan—“ Seokmin gasped as the older boy pressed his lips to Seokmin’s neck, sucking the skin harshly between his teeth. 

 

“What is it?” Jeonghan growled, reaching round to palm Seokmin’s growing erection through his trousers. “You wish it was Mingyu doing this instead? You think Mingyu would make you feel better than I could?”

 

“N-no, Jeonghan, I—“

 

“You better make it up to me, princess.”

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

Jeonghan turned Seokmin around to face him then began undoing his belt slowly. 

 

“Get on your knees.” 

 

Seokmin was on the floor and looking up at Jeonghan with wide eyes before he’d even finished his sentence. 

 

“God,” Jeonghan practically moaned out. “Such a good little slut for me, aren’t you?”

 

He used two fingers to caress Seokmin’s jawline and Seokmin nuzzled into his hand. Jeonghan uses his other hand to push his trousers down. Jeonghan taps his fingers against Seokmin’s mouth.

 

“Open up,”

 

Seokmin opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out, his eyes fluttering closed. Jeonghan coos at the boy’s pliancy. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

Jeonghan taps his tip against Seokmin’s tongue and moans quietly at the feeling. He runs his tip against the younger boy’s lips a few times before grabbing a fistful of his hair. 

 

“I’m gonna fuck your face now, alright?”

 

Seokmin whines from the back of his throat. 

 

“And you’re gonna take it like the pretty little slut you are, aren’t you?”

 

Seokmin nodded. Jeonghan thrust into his mouth and Seokmin moaned around his length, the vibration of it sending a ripple of pleasure through Jeonghan. 

 

“Fuck,” Jeonghan moaned, moving his cock in and out of Seokmin’s mouth slowly. The wet heat of Seokmin’s mouth felt so good around him that Jeonghan had to stop himself from pulling harshly on the younger boy’s hair. 

 

“Look at you,” Jeonghan cooed down at Seokmin as he fucked his face. “God, if the other members saw you like this, choking around my cock?” 

 

Seokmin moaned at his words and Jeonghan sped up his pace at that. Seokmin choked and spluttered around him, drool and precum dripping down his chin. It was one of the most obscene and gorgeous sights Jeonghan had ever seen and he wished he could take a picture of his to save it forever. 

 

“You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth, baby.” Jeonghan purred out, placing his hands at the back of Seokmin’s neck and he snapped his hips up into his mouth. 

 

“Shit, I’m close,” Jeonghan stuttered. “Gonna swallow all my of my come for me baby?”

 

Seokmin swallowed around his cock as if to answer and Jeonghan bucked his hips up at the sensation, spilling down Seokmin’s throat. Seokmin swallowed every last drop as Jeonghan watched him with his mouth hanging open, still elated from his orgasm. 

 

“Good boy,” Jeonghan whispered. He fished some tissues from his trouser pockets and cleaned the spit and come from Seokmin’s face before pulling his trousers and underwear up his legs. 

 

“We better go find the others before they get suspicious.” 

 

“They’re probably already suspicious.” Seokmin chuckled. 

 

They unlocked the closet door and did their best to look inconspicuous as they walked to the dressing room where the other members were. 

 

“I didn’t know you were the jealous type.” 

 

“I’m not.” Jeonghan replied. “I just wanted an excuse for you to suck me off.”

 

Seokmin laughed out loud. “Fuck you.”

 


End file.
